Exiled
by xYelloww
Summary: The Malfoy heir is exiled and thrown into the muggle world, he's struggling to keep his head above water. And then there is Jamerson, a mystery worth to unravel. Full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

This story contains fighting, murder, mentions of rape, self harm, drugs, gambling, slash and probably other thing in those directions - although nothing too explicit, this story is rated M for a reason. You have been warned.

I don't own Harry Potter yadayadaya.. My pockets are empty.

* * *

He thought he was free. Shit. He shouldn't have taken the deal. It had sounded to good to be true to begin with. Foolishly enough, he had forgotten his Slytherin side for a moment and bravely - like a Gryffindor dismissed his instinct and jumped at the chance. He had signed the contract. It was stupid, but, who wouldn't have? When the choice fell between five years in a hell hole named Azkaban or six months in a holding cell, helping the aurors catch the

last rogue Death Eaters and be rewarded with freedom and that one choice was obviously, oh so easily made.

It had been a mistake. He knew that now. He had portrayed six easy months, give up names, be questioned by Aurors, write down a statement or two and be done with it. All in civil ways. The reality had been different, sourly so.

The Aurors had torn through his mind to delve into his memories. Their legilimency skills weren't the best and due to their poorly executed tries, he ended up seeing a healer after every attempt. It had hurt, fucking much and fear for it became deeply instilled, thinking they were out on permanently damaging his mind. He had hated it, like he hated their questioning methods, shouting and demanding, glaring and slamming table tops if he didn't answer quick enough; Accusing him of lying, even though they had fed him Veritaserum before every round of questioning. They had often strayed from their line of questions, throwing in unexpected questions about his private life to embarrassing moments for fun, for them to have ammunition to torment him with; Uncovering those things that weren't their business in any way, shape or form while subjected at treatment too petty to belong in an adults life – especially that of an Auror. Yet they had done it and more. They had read his diaries and damaged them in the process. The information they had found, like everything else they uncovered, was used to humiliate him and it all tallied up to where he felt they had destroyed every sense of privacy he possessed. In the end, they even had gone as far as ransacking his house even though the property had already been cleared before and he had let them - going through it all in a vain hope that once the six months were over, he would be free.

He should've read the contract. He cursed himself every second to hell from the moment he learned of the consequences of his choice. However, he couldn't turn back time and now he would pay for it. Dearly, for the rest of his life.

He should've known there was a catch.

Six gruesome months spend in hell and the implication of his choice was too clear. Striped of his fortunes, his wealth. Striped of his home, his status and the cozy life he knew. His magic was bound and his wand snapped.

Exiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Aurors accompanied Draco Malfoy to his Manor. One was Auror Todd Dabney, a friendly, although a bit boring man and could have been a Weasley with his lanky figure and bright read hair. He was alright in Draco's eyes. A muggleborn who had brought him close to the edge of pulling his own hair out whenever he spoke long and dreadful stories about the muggle world and more then once he had gone from silently cursing to actual begging in his mind for the man to shut up but he guessed that Todd had known of his predicament and now he silently thanked the man for having at least some knowledge of the world he would be dropped in. The other was Auror Lytton, a big, broad man with shiny blue eyes. He had been his most-of-the-time prison warden who was childish enough to spit in his food and constantly showered him in insults. Draco severely disliked the man and even with his impending doom was glad to be rid of him.

They had given him one hour to collect his stuff - clothes, books and everything else he would need to live on his own in the muggle world.

"I'm ready." Draco mumbled when he stepped back on the porch, dragging two trunks, his backpack and a pillowcase stuffed with his bedsheets awkwardly with him.

Todd nodded and kindly so, grabbed one of the trunks and Auror Lytton not kindly so, manhandled him of the property. As soon as they where off, Todd waved his wand to activate the recently placed spells that would effectively close of the Manor. No one would be able to enter the house now until Draco's heir would be of age and even then, he still wouldn't be able to get in.

Draco wanted to cry and shout but instead took it with grace and nodded back at Todd. Lytton grumbled about it taking too long and harshly grabbed Draco's arm. "Lets get going, yeah?"

Without waiting for an affirmative from Todd, Lytton apparated away with Draco. Todd followed, taking along the rest of the boys' possessions and landed between two high, dirty brick buildings in a filthy ally, behind a dumpster. He was just in time to see Lytton push Draco away from his person. Lytton then wiped his hands on his robes, a disgusted look on his face.

"Now, now.." Todd mumbled while Draco tried to regain his balance. Tumbling aside, he bumped into Todd and with a yelp, the former Malfoy heir, junior Death Eater gone traitor and newly appointed muggle citizen turned around in his stumble only to trip over his own bags and to land face first on the cold cobblestone street.

"Oh, what a great thing to start of his first day as a non-wizard." He said with no sound and looked up at the dark clouded sky.

Todd hurried to the blonde, holding out a hand to help the boy stand up while he glared over his shoulder at Lytton, who was laughing loudly as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

Draco clapped his hands and smacked at the dirt on his knees before wiping them on the awful bleached jeans he was wearing. He'd wanted his robes but, as it was a strictly wizard thing to wear, he wasn't allowed to bring them.

"Are you alright?" Todd asked and Draco murmured. "Yes, thank you." While he too, send a glare of his own at the other Auror.

"Here." Lytton threw a key at him. Draco fumbled a bit but his seeker reflexes made sure he caught it. Lytton didn't seem too happy about it and snarled. "Room One Sixteen, on the Sixth floor, got it?"

"Yes Sir." Draco answered and Lytton turned to Todd. "We should go."

"Ok." Todd said and right on the spot, Lytton disappeared. Todd was counting on his partner to do so though and called out to the blonde who stood a little forlorn, ready to get his bags together.

"Yes?"

The remaining Auror reached into his pocket and thrusted a bunch of shrunken books into his hands, at the questionable look of Draco, Todd explained. "Temporary shrink spell, these books are from the Auror library, anything muggle related. I took the time to copy them for you."

"Ah.."

"Here's a letter with instructions and your new identity." Todd dropped it on top of the books and turned to apparate. Just before he vanished, Draco called out a heartfelt thanks.

For a few moments, Draco stared at the spot where Todd had been and smiled, knowing he would miss the man. He had been almost the only one who had treated him decently when he was locked up and now he had given him the tools to survival. He really should send him a present or something in thanks. He would, as soon as he found out how.

Draco sighed, collected his stuff and stumbled, heavily packed, out of the ally onto the small street, which was, quite busy. It was full of groups, talking and laughing, people on strange, two wheel contraptions shot through and around them and some children were playing with a football. Slowly, he weaved through the masses himself until he found the right building.

"Building thirteen eleven." He muttered under his breath, looking at a faded red door, the painting peeling off. "Well. This must be it."

Once he was about to move, with the hand still holding a the pillowcase already stretched out to push the door open, someone shot passed his and hit him, quite roughly, in the shoulder.

"Ow." He mumbled and dropped the pillowcase in the process and used his, now free hand, to rub the sore spot.

Draco watched at the offender, one he assumed to be a guy as it wasn't really clear. He was hidden beneath a huge black sweater with a hoodie that covered its face and too large baggy pants hid the rest. He did stop halfway up the stairs and hurled an apology his way before turning away and taking the steps two at a time. As quick as he had come into view he was gone again.

Draco huffed, shook his head and went on his way.

It was quite the climb to get to the sixth floor, having to stop once to catch his breath and another time to let a mother, who was yelling obscenities at the guy she was with while they carried a stroller with a crying baby down the stairs.

He fumbled the key into the lock and idly wondered why they bothered with a key. The door was so old and rickety that one good kick would surely break it down and let one in.

Stepping through the door, a tiny kitchen block was in front of him. A shower and probably the toilet was behind a half wall with a curtain above next to it and when he pushed the door open in banged back, having bounced of the metal bed frame behind it. He stepped in, dropped his baggage and the pile of books in the middle of the room, waiting for the books' shrinking spell to wear off while he sat down on the bed.

He threw the letter beside him on the tin mattress and flipped out the card that held his new identity. He stared at the plastic card in his hands, scowling.

"Herbert Greenfield." He muttered. "Bloody awful name if you ask me."

Promptly he threw the card in a corner. "The bloody hell were they thinking?!" He stomped over to pick up the card so he could throw it again. "Which bloody muggle loving idiot came up with that? Bastards! The lot of them!"


End file.
